


Miraculous Ladybug Season 2 Rewrite

by Lampshade37



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fix-It, M/M, Marigami, Miraculous Rewrite, and i lowkey hate writing dialouge, and im not trying to say that it's better than the actual show, and keep in mind that its all being done by a teenager, at like 1 am, im just writing it in the way that i think would work better, im making this for fun, it's so awkward
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampshade37/pseuds/Lampshade37
Summary: Disclaimer: I appreciate all the work that goes into the show, and I am in no way trying to say that I'm better than the staff that work so hard on it. There are just some things that the show does that I think could be done better, and I think it would be fun to rewrite.You can read this if you want to. Please don't bully me, this is my first time actually trying to write something good, and if you don't like it then just don't read.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	1. Episode 1: The Collector

**Author's Note:**

> my grammar in this is just... wow... i apologize for this mess, and i promise that i will do better next time. anyways, i decided to rewrite season two first, and then rewrite season one last, because im more excited about doing season two and when you have adhd, you gotta do what you're thinking about doing instead of what you should be doing. so yeah. a lot of things wouldn't make sense without reading a rewrite of s1 first, but i really dont give a fuck, and if it bothers you that much then just don't read it <3\. also, im changing a few things for basically no reason. like, we're making marinette have brown eyes because im pretty sure that there's like more of a genetic chance of her having brown eyes and um, as a wasian its just really not fair that she gets to have blue eyes while most of the rest of us just have brown eyes. i hope you like it because it may not look like it because im a bad writer but i worked really hard on this!

~ uNder construction ~


	2. Episode Two: Despair Bear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so... I kinda just had the idea for this like right after I posted chapter one, so yeah... rEal coNveniEnT. But basically my idea was that before Ladybug and Chat Noir showed up, Hawkmoth was kinda like regarded as a hero in Paris, and when Ladybug and Chat Noir do actually show up, they're seen as villains. Idk I just thought that was a cool idea, and it gives the characters lives harder. And so... about this episode specifically. This was meant to be like a Chloé centered episode, but I feel the writers of the show were kinda lazy with it. What I wanted to do while writing this was to set up Chloé's redemption arc; to show why she acts the way she does, and give her a reason to change as the show goes on. I think I did a pretty good job of that, considering that I'm not a writing professional, so yeah. I didn't really focus on Ladybug and Chat Noir, or like the villain they have to defeat in this like at all, because I really just wanted to write about Chloé, and I honestly think it's what she deserves. The writers need to give Chloé a proper redemption arc.

“I’ll let you in on a little secret; I always add cream to the chocolate, blah blah blah blah” was all Chloé heard. Marinette Dupain-Cheng’s father was demonstrating how to bake cookies or something. Marinette’s father… everyone loved Marinette. “Do they really think I’m going to get my hands dirty, cooking like some maid? If I want a croissant, I just let my butler get it for me.” Chloé scoffed. “He’s not making croissants, Chloé. Those are macarons.” Rose reminded her. “It’s all done with a flick of the wrist!” Tom exclaimed, “But you can’t go too fast or you might splash yourself!” “And spoil my pants?” Chloé was appalled at the thought of it. Then he showed the class the batter he was working on and everyone was all marveled by it. This class is pointless. Who even needs to know about cooking? Chloé thought to herself. She managed to sit through the entire class, but just barely. And they expected her to make her own macarons for homework? Please. Chloé would never willingly step foot into a kitchen. When she got home, she didn’t think about her homework once, she’d already given it to Sabrina to finish before she’d left school. Chloé lived in a penthouse apartment. It was huge, but she always felt so… lonely. Chloé stepped into the elevator, and thought about the day. Why did everyone always laugh whenever Chloé said anything? Was it really so funny that she didn’t want to do what people asked of her? They all had the same feelings. None of them ever wanted to solve the problem on the board when they were called on, but for some reason, they still did it, and Chloé could never understand why. 

“Why don’t any of those people ever stand up for themselves?” Chloé said before she could stop herself. 

Her butler asked, “Is everything alright, Mademoiselle?” 

“Yes!” Chloé yelled. They never stood up for themselves, yet Chloé, the only person in the entire class who did was ridiculed for it. She wasn’t a brat, she just wanted to get her opinion across. 

“Sorry I have to stay late for work again. Ask one of the staff to make dinner for you. Love, Daddy.” Chloé read the note left on her dinner table. She sighed. This happened a lot. There were few days when her father didn’t have to stay late. Chloé wondered why he even bothered writing notes anymore. She crumpled it up and threw it on the floor. 

Chloé had to sit through yet another cooking class the next day. Everyone was so offended that she didn’t do her homework the previous night.  
“Mr. Dupain-Cheng decided to take time out of his day to come to the school and teach us baking, Chloé! You should at least try to pay attention to his class!” Alya said.

“Yeah, whatever.” Chloé rolled her eyes. “It’s not like I even need to know how to make this shit.” 

“Yes you do! How are you going to cook for yourself?” 

“Umm… I won’t? I have servants who cook for me.” Chloé reminded her.

“Just stop. Let Chloé waste her time if she wants to, it’s not worth it.” Marinette said to Alya. That made Chloé’s blood boil. Why did it take so much effort to make Dupain-Cheng mad? How could she just sit back and let people disrespect her father? Why was she so nice to everyone? Then, during the class, they were expected to help him make croissants! Chloé would rather drop all of her possessions in that batter. Next class was lunch. Chloé could see all of the kids in her class mocking her. Her first instinct was to hide behind the trashcans. Sitting and eating with a whole class who were laughing at her sounded hella embarrassing. No, Chloé reminded herself, don’t show any weakness. So she flipped her hair, held her head way too high, and sat down. She heard everyone laugh as soon as she sat down. It doesn’t matter. These bitches are irrelevant anyway. Chloé took a bite out of her salmon and tried to imagine that they didn’t exist. That just made them laugh even more. It doesn’t matter It doesn’t matter. It doesn’t matter. 

“Chloé, which one of your servants cooked that salmon?” someone asked, Chloé didn’t care who. And she suddenly wasn’t hungry anymore. They were all talking sh!t about her, but Chloé just tried to tune it out. That’s when it hit her. Adrien was there. Adrien, her first and only friend was there. And he wasn’t defending her. At least he hadn’t said anything. It still hurt, though. 

Chloé felt like crying. But no. She can’t cry about anything. She can’t give them any reason to think that she might be weak. Just three more hours. Three more hours, and this will be over. Chloé reminded herself. 

When they got back from lunch, the macaroons were finished, and everyone got to eat one, but Chloé wasn’t hungry. She decided to just sit this class out. Chloé walked to the locker room, and sat down. She felt a tear trickle down her cheek. 

“Chloé?”

Chloé quickly wiped the tear away, and turned around. It was Adrien. 

“What do you want?” Chloé asked him. She hoped he didn’t know she cried.

“Chloé, how long have you and I been friends?”

“Well… since we were literal babies.” 

“Well, I’m sorry, Chloé, but I can’t be friends with someone who treats other people like this. You’ve gotta be nice to people.”

“N-nice…” Chloé considered what he said. Nice? But she wasn’t particularly mean, she just knew what she wanted. That was what Daddy always said.

“Yes Chloé. I know that you probably don’t know that you’re doing anything wrong. But you have to start thinking about other people. I’ve known you all my life, Chloé. I know that you try to act like you’re better than everyone else because of your mom, but I remember what you used to be like, before you started seeing her. And I miss that time when you were nice.” Adrien walked away.

Nice… what did that mean? What did he even just say? I miss when you were nice? Chloé remembered what she was like before her twelfth birthday. How could Adrien miss that? She wasn’t meaner now, she was more outspoken. But Adrien was her only friend. So Chloé would do anything to keep him as a friend. Nice… nice… she could be nice… what did she have to do? Nice? Everyone thought that Marinette was nice. Well, she could be like Marinette. 

-im gonna put a flashback scene here-

It was a mostly perfect day. The sun was shining like in those corny ass disney movies, and Chloé’s mom was in Paris. This was the second time Chloé had ever gotten to see her mom in her entire life. Sure, the day was not as perfect as it should be. Marinette got mad at Chloé because she forgot to do her science project. But she was too excited about her mom being home to worry about some dumb project. Marinette was way too mad about it. She said some stuff about how Chloé never keeps a promise, and is a bad friend, and how she’s not going to put up with her anymore, and their friendship ends now, but Chloé wasn’t too concerned about it. She didn’t think Marinette was being serious anyway. Chloé wouldn’t let this ruin her perfect day. When Chloé got home she was excited to see her mom waiting for her on the couch. She seemed to be reading a fashion magazine.

“Hi mom!” Chloé jumped onto the couch, “What do you want to do today?” Her mom looked at her with an expression that Chloé couldn’t quite place.

“Oh… I don’t know. What am I supposed to do, ask you about your day?” 

“Do you want to know about my day?” 

“Sure, why not.” Chloé’s mom yawned, and continued to flip through her magazine. 

“Well… everyone in my class hates me now because I didn’t do some dumb school project.” Chloé said.

“What’s that you say?” Chloé noticed that she had finally caught her mom’s full attention. “They all hate you?” 

“Yeah…” Chloé said, looking at the floor. 

“And you’re just going to let them? Chloé, you know that you’re better than them. They probably only want to be friends with you because of who your mother is. They’re just using you, Chloé. That’s how people are. I unfortunately learned that the hard way. People don’t care about you. They’re just greedy, and want everything you have. That’s why you can’t trust anyone.”

“... Okay…”

“And always remember that you’re Chloé Bourgeois. If they ever feel like they’ve defeated you, like they’re on top, remind them their place. Like those kids at school. They’re jealous of you, which is no reason to hate you. Give them a reason to hate you. Run along now.” Chloé’s mom went back to looking through the magazine.

Chloé thought about what her mom said the whole rest of the day. She didn’t fully understand it, but what she did understand was that she needed to make the kids in her class hate her. So the next day in Math, she whispered to Sabrina, 

“Marinette likes Luka.” and watched as Sabrina told everyone else. At first, she felt bad about it. Marinette was her friend, why would she want to give her a reason to hate her? But then she saw the news reach Marinette. The look she gave Chloé after Juleka told her. Chloé felt good. Her mom was right. Marinette was jealous of her. She had no right to get mad over one assignment. So she gets what she deserves.

-end of flashback-

Chloé sat on her bed, contemplating how she could prove to Adrien that she was nice. 

“Mademoiselle does not look very happy today.” Butler Jean comments. Chloé burst into tears. 

“Adrien says I have to be nice to everyone or he won’t be friends with me anymore! I am nice! What does he mean?”  
“Perhaps Mademoiselle can seek comfort with Mr. Cuddly?” he gestured to the yellow teddy bear on Chloé’s bed. She snatched the bear from beside her, and was instantly in a better mood. 

“If you would like, Mademoiselle, I could help you keep your friendship with Adrien.” Butler Jean offered.

“But… why would you do that?” Chloé asked.

“Because that’s what being nice is all about.” he said. 

They decide that Chloé could host a party for her class, and be nice to everyone. Chloé started to email the invitations to everyone in her class when Marinette’s name came up. No way am I inviting her! Chloé thought instinctively. But I have to be nice… she hates me, she won’t show up anyway. Chloé figured. Then Lila came up. Now that was where Chloé stopped trying to be nice. No way in hell was she going to invite her. Lila was just another girl who thought that she had a chance with Adrien. And not only that, but Lila was a rich, whiny model who couldn’t lie to save her life, but for some reason, everyone believed her. Fuck being nice. Chloé would never invite Lila. 

Chloé had all the food and decorations ready. She just had to wait for everyone to show up. Sabrina was first, of course. As more and more people showed up, Chloé watched as everyone was talkinǵ and laughing. She’d never had any friends over besides Adrien. Chloé heard the doorbell ring, and she opened it. It was Marinette and Alya. They glared at each other. The polite thing to do would be to kiss both of her cheeks, but this was Marinette. But then Chloé remembered that her friendship with Adrien was at stake. So she was forced to kiss Marinette. Both of them looked disgusted afterward. Marinette and Alya walked into the party, and Chloé could hear Marinette grumble “I never should’ve come here.” 

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang again. Chloé opened the door, and there was Lila. Why was she here? She wasn’t even invited. 

“Lila, I… didn’t invite you…” Chloé starts.

“I know you didn’t invite me because you thought I was busy doing a photoshoot in Germany, but that shoot was actually cancelled because the photographer’s mother died.” Lila lied, “You didn’t want to get my hopes up, but I knew that if you knew I was still here, you would’ve invited me. And I didn’t want to make you sad about not having me here, so I decided to show up!” 

Of course Lila was here. The last person Chloé wanted in the entire world just had to show up. Lila walked into her house, and Chloé saw everyone’s faces light up when they saw her. Why do they like her so much?, Chloé asked herself. What’s so great about her? At least it made sense why they liked Marinette. But Lila? What about Lila was better than Chloé?

-I don’t really feel like writing out the exact events of Chloé’s party, because they’re going to basically be the same events as in the actual show- 

So Marinette and Adrien are dancing, and Chloé gets upset. So then Butler Jean decides to bring out her teddy bear in hopes that Chloé would leave them alone. But Chloé has been forced to act nice for like a whole night and she is done. She then fires Butler Jean, and he gets akumatized into Despair Bear. He comes out, and everyone soon realizes that he was akumatized. “Let’s get out of here! Hawkmoth will save us!” Alya says, and everyone rushes out. Marinette and Adrien slip away to transform into Ladybug and Chat Noir. 

They meet each other in the hallway of Chloé’s mansion. They look into the room to see what’s happening, and see that Despair Bear has taken control of Chloé. I lowkey hate writing fight scenes. Ladybug and Chat Noir are able to defeat Despair Bear. “The supervillains are here! Get them!” Chloé screams and points at Ladybug and Chat Noir. They run out of the house, and detransform on the roof. 

Everyone must’ve heard Chloé’s scream, because after that, all her guests and servants came rushing back in. Chloé didn’t move. Her finger was still pointed in the direction where the supervillains were, even though they weren’t there anymore.

“Of course. What can we even expect from you, Chloé? You’re lying about supervillains so you can get attention. Typical.” Alya said.

“It’s okay, Chloé. You don’t have to lie about being attacked. We all love you, no matter how boring you are!” Lila said, her voice all fake cheery. It seemed that everyone was agreeing with Lila. Now they were all praising her for being nice to Chloé when no one else was. How can’t they see that she’s lying? Why doesn’t anyone else see Lila for who she is? A snobby, rich, brat from Italy with way too big of an ego. Fuck, that was how they saw Chloé. Chloé looked at Lila, and then at her outstretched hand. That’s how they saw her. But Chloé isn’t a brat, right? She’s nothing like Lila. Or is she?


End file.
